General Sargas Ruk
General Sargas Ruk is the final boss of the Saturn system. The head of one of the Grineer Artifact extraction projects, Sargas Ruk was targeted by the Lotus for annexing Tenno-controlled dig sites. Ruk enjoys Grineer augmentation, even going as far as replacing the lower part of his right arm with a massive flamethrower and his normal vision with a single augmentation in the center of his helmet. He can be found in the mission Tethys. His suit is invulnerable, except for the cooling vents that open after he uses his abilities. These weak points will change after a set amount of damage is received. After defeating him and finishing the mission the player will receive an component blueprint. He has an increased chance to drop an Orokin Cell upon death. Lore General At some point before the beginning of the Warframe era, Sargas Ruk was promoted to a General for his "formidable performance in crushing the Insubordination of Saturn". His former rank is unknown. According to The Lotus' mission briefing, Sargas Ruk had been raiding and annexing Tenno-controlled dig sites in the region in search of Orokin artifacts. Though he is claimed to have an extremely xenophobic behavior, he has shown a strong sense of honor. This was seen during The Gradivus Dilemma, as he occasionally remarked his admiration (albeit in a condescending tone) for the Tenno supporting the Grineer. When other Tenno supported the Corpus, he made remarks about Alad V's treacherous nature and about the Tenno being willing to sacrifice their own kind to Alad's experiments. This respect for honor carried over to his assassination mission, as he labels his would-be assassins "mercenaries fighting for scraps". He also shows a contempt for The Grustrag Three. Ruk shows considerable difficulty in conversing properly, speaking in a forceful, fragmented manner and often mangling his figures of speech (most infamously, his "greedy milk" declaration). It is unknown if this is the result of genetic deterioration or just general difficulty with language. The Grustrag Three Shik Tal's codex entry reveals that Ruk was against the release of The Grustrag Three, reminding Vay Hek that the Three's violent actions before their incarceration had cost Ruk some of his soldiers and that they should have been executed for their treachery. He also warned Hek that their worsening insanity and unpredictability would be the death of him. Rathuum General Sargas Ruk once had a medical officer under his command named Dok Thul. As the medic failed to save the life of one of the general's favored officers, Dok Thul was "reassigned" to service under Kela as an Executioner of Rathuum, presumably as a punishment. The Gradivus Dilemma Upon hearing news that Alad V had discovered a cache of dormant Tenno near Sedna, Sargas ordered Alad to hand over the cache to the Grineer, on the grounds that the Tenno were found in their territory. Alad refused and set up defense forces on Mars to prepare for the impending assault. Angered by Alad's defiance, Ruk demanded that all Corpus territories be handed to the Grineer or there would be swift consequences. When the Lotus received the news, she refused to sway the Tenno to either side and instead left them with two options: side with Sargas Ruk to rescue their fellow Tenno (at the cost of the Grineer getting more territory), or side with Alad V to drive out the Grineer (letting the dormant Tenno fall victim to the Zanuka Project). After several offensives, Alad lost financial support from the Board of Directors, forcing him to pull out of Mars and give the Grineer victory. The Pacifism Defect When an allied convoy of ships is overrun by the Infestation, the Tenno are dispatched to rescue the surviving crew members. The crew consisted of Kavor Defectors, Grineer soldiers that could no longer bring themselves to kill for either Ruk or Steel Meridian, and would prefer to live out their lives in peace. As the Tenno evacuate the survivors, Ruk declares his disdain for the Defectors and, while he is initially content with leaving them to their fate, he ultimately sends out Manics to kill them as the Tenno redouble their efforts. Though some of them are lost, the Tenno manage to rescue the majority of the crew members, though smaller-scale evacuations (and thus Ruk's attempts to sabotage them) continue. The Pyrus Project With the help of the Tenno, Steel Meridian decides to rebuild a Relay that was destroyed during Operation: Eyes of Blight (the Strata Relay in the PC and XB1 builds, or the Larunda Relay in the PS4 build). When Ruk hears of this, he initially threatens the Tenno into abandoning their tasks, but when the Relay is nearly complete, Ruk leads his troops to besiege the Relay, and the Tenno are called upon once more to defeat him. Throughout the event, particularly during the siege of the rebuilt Relay, it is revealed that Cressa Tal, the founder of Steel Meridian, once served in a powerful position under Sargas Ruk's command. Ruk evidently still nurses a particularly strong grudge for Tal's betrayal, as he was willing to release The Grustrag Three to interfere with the reconstruction effort even in spite of his disdain for them. Appearance General Sargas Ruk has undergone extensive cybernetic modification compared to most Grineer; apart from his armor (which has three different heat exhausts mounted on his left shoulder, his chest and his back), both his legs and his left arm have been replaced with cybernetic equivalents, while his right arm has been replaced altogether with a hybrid flamethrower/napalm cannon. His normal vision was replaced with a single augmentation in the center of his helmet as well. Encounter General Sargas Ruk's battle is divided into three phases. Each phase begins at every one-third increment of his health. Defensively, his suit is impervious to damage except for one weakspot, which will appear after using abilities in a location depending on the phase of the fight. As pyrogenic augmentations naturally go, his exhaust will occasionally open to flush out heat in blue flame, indicating his vulnerability. His exhaust is, however, still resistant to damage. Offensively, his cannon provides him with special abilities such as Fire Blast and Inferno. At medium range, he will use his cannon as a flamethrower and at long range, he will launch Blast Grenade capable of knockdown. Phase 1 During the first phase, Ruk will use his arm cannon as a flamethrower (similar to ) at close quarters, and will launch a Blast Grenade, with a guaranteed proc (knockdown). His weak spot is located in the exhaust mounted on his left shoulder – which opens periodically if a perceived threat is visible or always after using Inferno. Phase 2 Once his shoulder generator is destroyed, Ruk will occasionally use Fire Blast. When he slams the ground, he will create a ring of fire which expands to a very large radius (30m). The rest of his fighting style is the same as Phase 1. His second weak spot is on his chest. Phase 3 Once the chest generator has been destroyed, Ruk will start using Inferno. Which when used, will erupt suspending pillars of heavy damaging flame. Those using Limbo beware, as Inferno can damage you even if you are in the Rift Plane and Ruk is not. The final generator is located on his back, and will always be revealed during and after using Fire Blast or Inferno. Abilities Tips *He generally excels in close quarter combat with his flamethrower, so do not get close up to him and do not waste ammo, as like Lieutenant Lech Kril, he is normally invincible. His Fire Blast is also easier to avoid at longer range as there are more objects and cover in the way, although damage is tankable at 300 damage. **Rolling into Fire Blast prevents the knockdown effect. *The generator will usually become exposed for a short while after his attacks, often after using his abilities. Keep your eye on him and shoot at the generator when it is exposed. Inferno will always open his generator, although it is the most dangerous ability. Having teammates spread around Ruk will give at least one person a flexible attack on his weak spot. *It is advisable to bring a weapon with and capability such as the or , due to the alloy armor type covering his weak spot. Additionally, a high damage per shot weapon such as the Vectis will do the most damage during each weakspot, as they will close after taking 1/10 of his health, but do not have a hard damage cap and can take damage past the cap (this usually only applies to those who are not hosting the instance). *Taking the , which regenerates ammunition over time and has innate damage, may help address ammo shortage issues. Utilizing Warframe Abilities * 's will also bypass his wall of fire; granting you an easy retaliation. * 's will slow Ruk while he is inside it, making it easier to get behind him and shoot his back generator when it is exposed. It is also generally easier to dodge a lot of his attacks while he is slowed down. * 's allows you to resist all knockdowns and damage from his abilities, making the fight against him somewhat trivial. * 's acts similarly to Excalibur's Slash Dash. * 's will teleport you inside his wall of fire for an easy retaliation. * 's Immovable passive ability makes Atlas immune to knockdowns and will minimize Fire Blast's impact, allowing you to take multiple easy shots at Ruk's weak spots. * 's ability is great to use to turn him around expose his weak spots. * 's Rift Walk passive ability is able to bypass the firewall, fire blast, and inferno abilities without taking any damage. * 's allows you to hold Ruk in place when his weak points are exposed, making it easier to position yourself to shoot at the weak points. *The rings of flame created by 's is capable of dealing damage to Ruk's weakspots when they are open. It is thus possible to damage and defeat Ruk simply by casting Fire Blast and letting him take damage from the burning ring when his weakspots open up. Trivia *Sargas Ruk is the third boss to receive a complete overhaul, after Captain Vor and Lieutenant Lech Kril. *Before , Sargas Ruk was generally the second Grineer boss that players would encounter, after Captain Vor. *Before , Ruk wielded a and resembled a Bombard. *As of , Ruk has been moved from the Asteroid Base to the Galleon. Even so, Ruk's background as an artifact hunter made his previous location appropriate. *He created a forum account on the Warframe forums to argue with Alad V: SargasRuk *General Sargas Ruk's first name, Sargas, is also the name of a star situated at the "tail" of the constellation of Scorpius. **His ability to cast flames made the reference much more related. *His last name might be reference to the android Ruk in the 7th episode of Star Trek: The Original Series. Much like Sargas Ruk with his body modifications, Ruk sees himself as not only superior to humans, but also to man-made androids. *The community's term for "Greedy Milk" as an insulting name-call towards the Corpus was coined by Sargas Ruk, which was a part of Ruk's quotes during the Gradivus Dilemma. *Like Vor and Shik Tal, Sargas Ruk is voiced by DESkree. *Sargas Ruk's design bears a striking resemblance to the Mauler units from Digital Extreme's previous game, Dark Sector. **His helmet design in particular also bares a striking resemblance to the Rookie unit's design from The Darkness II. *The explosive barrels in his arena cannot be exploded, but instead inflict a refreshing, 3 second proc to players within a few meters of the barrels. Media Warframe - Loot From 100 Sargus Ruk Kills General Sargas Ruk 'Level 100' (Warframe) Warframe solo lv100 Sargas Ruk with builds Patch History *Updated Sargas Ruk’s face with wrinkle data so that you can see his anger in all of its wrinkled glory. }} es:General Sargas Ruk fr:Général Sargas Ruk Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Grineer Category:Update 11